


we blend into my favorite color

by klainelynch



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Humanity (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Historical, M/M, Pre-Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainelynch/pseuds/klainelynch
Summary: Though Crowley and Aziraphale had many memorable meetings throughout Europe, neither was likely to forget the first time they saw fireworks in China.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	we blend into my favorite color

Crowley had to hand it to these humans—they knew how to put on a show. Bamboo firecrackers had been around for centuries, but these new gunpowder fireworks were something else. The explosions were everything he had come to associate with humanity: loud, colorful, and impossible to miss. What had started as a series of military tests had become a free show for the local population, as well as an excuse to set up food stands that remained open well beyond the few minutes of lights.

“Look at that one!” a woman next to him exclaimed.

Crowley glanced, not at the bit of sky she was pointing to, but at the woman herself. She was short, and if the lines on her face were any clue, had lived quite some time for a human of this era. But the lights danced beautifully on her face and made her look almost like a child. She grabbed the young girl next to her and hoisted her onto her shoulders for a better view. Crowley had to look away. He was a demon, after all. Just because he liked these humans didn’t mean he had to get all emotional about a tender moment.

A rapid series of bangs brought Crowley’s attention back to the sky. As each firework shrieked into the air, it traced a faint line before exploding into spectacular colors. Crowley knew there were some colors his eyes couldn’t quite pick up, but the explosions were stunning nonetheless.

“Oh, hello Crowley!”

That voice, always welcomed and increasingly more common, was accompanied by a pleasant smile. Crowley returned the smile. “Hello, angel. What are you doing in the Song Dynasty?”

Aziraphale had some sort of bowl filled with dried fruit. He popped a piece of the red fruit in his mouth and glanced at the sky. “Upstairs felt like I had been spending too much time in Europe— they wanted me to see what needs to be taken care of out here.” He offered Crowley a taste of his snack, but the latter shook his head.

“Any idea what your job will be?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale shrugged. “I’ve only just arrived and haven’t really had the chance to get a sense of what Heaven might want for these people. Tell me, have you messed up anything that I could easily fix?”

Glancing sidelong, Crowley could see the laughter in the angel’s eyes, and he couldn’t help but laugh aloud.

“No, I’m afraid I’ve had a rather unsuccessful trip. A few years back, I got my orders and tried to tempt the local military into incorporating more advanced weapons in their military. Really get the 11th century moving along.”

Neither had to say it, but both knew it wasn’t Crowley’s usual sort of mission. Much more direct in its expected outcome. Sometimes that’s what head office asked you to do, and there was no getting around it.

“And you were successful?” Aziraphale asked. “I’m sure I’ve heard that the military has many fierce warriors.”

_Damn him for trying to lift my spirits._

“Well, not completely unsuccessful. They did make a lot of advances in their gunpowder weapons. But they also found another use for that gunpowder, and it’s causing some distractions.”

Aziraphale looked puzzled for a moment, but then he followed Crowley’s gaze to the sky, where a yellow ring had just engulfed a white explosion.

“Oh, this is all _your_ demonic influence!” Aziraphale laughed. Crowley had heard that expression countless times, but never with such levity. He wondered if he ought to be offended. He knew, if he wasn’t offended, it was only because of who had said it.

Crowley shrugged. “It’s not my fault in the humans were clever enough to see another use for the stuff. There’s talk of using them as communication devices in battle, so I should be able to spin it in my memo, but I wanted to see what they could do.”

A small chuckle was all the reply he got, but it was more than enough to burn in Crowley’s chest. They watched the rest of the display in relative silence. However, when the crowd swayed and Aziraphale was forced to move close enough to Crowley to press his side against him, Crowley stopped paying attention to the fireworks up above and focused only on the ones within himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to research the origin of fireworks and convey that research without being too boring in this fic. I'm sure that I'm making things too modern in how ordinary people watched the fireworks, but I couldn't find anything suggesting that they DIDN'T do that, so let's go with creative liberties here :)  
> Title is a lyric by Carly Rae Jepsen.  
> Comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [klainelynch](https://klainelynch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
